guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abdulla Majid Al Naimi
| place_of_birth = Manama, Bahrain | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 159 | group = al-Qaeda | alias = Abdullah al Noaimi, Abdullah Majed Sayyah Hasan Alnoaimi | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated, then arrested, and held without charge on a visit to Saudi Arabia. | occupation = Electrician | spouse = | parents = | children = | date_of_arrest = November 2001 | place_of_arrest= Pakistan | arresting_authority= Pakistani authorities | date_of_release = 5 November 2005 | place_of_release= Bahrain }} Born on March 9, 1982, in Manama, Bahrain, Abdulla Majid Al Naimi (also transliterated as '''Abdullah al Noaimi')'' is a Bahraini, formerly held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. Inconsistent identification Abdulla Majid Al Naimi was identified inconsistently on official Department of Defense documents: * He was identified as Abdullah al Noaimi on the official list of captives' names published on May 15, 2006. * He was identified as Abdullah Majed Sayyah Hasan Alnoaimi on the official list of captives whose habeas corpus petitions should be dismissed following their transfer from US custody. mirror Press reports transliterate his name as "Abdullah Al Nuaimi". , Iran to Afghanistan on September 13, 2001. :#Detainee traveled to Afghanistan to fight for the Taliban and die in Jihad. :#Detainee knew he would be fighting the Northern Alliance and the United States. :#Upon arriving in Afghanistan detainee requested and received directions from a Taliban representative to an office/guesthouse in Kabul, Afghanistan. :#At the Taliban office, the detainee introduced himself and told the Taliban representative that he had come to fight. :#After November 2001 the detainee along with four other Arabs and two Afghanis, were guided to the Pakistani border where he was arrested by Pakistan border guards, taken to jail, and later turned over to United States forces in Kandahar, Afghanistan. }} Witness statements The documents the Department of Defense released include two statements, both dated November 11, 2004. One statement was from Mohammed Salman Al-Khalifa, a cousin of Salman Al Khalifa, a member of the Bahrain royal family. It states since Abdullah Al Noaimi was a childhood friend of Salman Al Khalifa he was asked to travel to Pakistan and Afghanistan to look for him, when he went missing, in August 2001. The other statement is from Mohamad Suleiman Alkaleifa, a childhood friend who testified to his good character, and lack of interest in politics. If his Board considered these witness statements then it was redacted from their recommendations. Abdullah AL Noaimi v. George Walker Bush A writ of habeas corpus was submitted on Abdullah Al Noaimi's behalf. The Department of Defense released a dossier of 24 pages of documents arising from his CSR Tribunal on 9 December 2004. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdullah Al Noaimi's Administrative Review Board, on July 1, 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. There is no record that Al Noaimi participated in his Board hearing. Board recommendations In early September 2007, the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on 4 October 2005. Release Represented by attorney Joshua Colangelo-Bryan, mirror al-Naimi was one of three Bahraini detainees released and sent back to Bahrain in November 2005.Free at last!, ''Gulf Daily News, November 5, 2005. Bahraini Member of Parliament Mohammed Khalid had called for the Bahrain government to provide financial compensation to the released men. Comments on the June 10, 2006 suicides The deaths of three detainees were announced on June 10, 2006. Al Naimi knew the three men, and commented on their deaths on June 25, 2006. Al Naimi said that Mani Al-Utaybi and Ali Abdullah Ahmed were captured while studying in Pakistan. He said that they were interrogated for only a brief time after their arrival in Guantanamo, and their interrogators had told them they were not regarded as a threat, and that they could expect to be released. :"The interrogations dealt with them only during the first month of their detention. For more than a year before I left Guantanamo in November 2005, they were left alone. But they were still held in bad conditions in the camp by the guards," Al Naimi said that the third dead man, Yasser Talal Al Zahrani, was only 16 when he was captured. According to Al Naimi Al Zahrani should have been treated as a minor. :"He was 21 when he died, barely the legal age in most countries, and was merely 16 when he was picked up four and half years ago. His age shows that he is not even supposed to be taken to a police office; he should have been turned over to the underage juvenile authorities." Saudi arrest The Gulf Daily News reports that he was arrested in Saudi Arabia in late October 2008. Bahraini Member of Parliament Mohammed Khalid expressed dismay at the arrest of a third former Guantanamo captive by Saudi authorities, and said that the Saudis had not offered a formal justification for his arrest. In late November 2008 another Bahraini in extrajudicial detention in Saudi Arabia, Khalil Janahi, was reported to have been repatriated. mirror mirror Mohammed Janahi described Khalid Janahi's repatriation as a hopeful development for Al Naimi, and two other Bahrainis in extrajudicial detention in Saudi Arabia -- Abdulraheem Al Murbati, and Hassan Al Yabis. Al Naimi and the other men remained held by Saudi Arabia in April 2009. On August 2, 2010, Newsblaze reported on an incident where Bahraini police had been recorded beating a Saudi citizen. %2Fnewsblaze.com%2Fstory%2F20100802085735kipl.nb%2Ftopstory.html&date=2010-08-03 mirror Newsblaze speculated that Saudi officials had not complained about the incident because Saudi Arabia did not want to explain its detentin of Naomi, Khalil Janahi, and Abdurrahim Al Murbati. Pentagon claim he had "returned to the fight" On May 20, 2009, the New York Times, citing an unreleased Pentagon document, reported that Department of Defense officials claimed Abdullah al Noaimi was one of 74 former Guantanatmo captives who "are engaged in terrorism or militant activity." References External links *'Help me' plea by Bay detainee, Gulf Daily News, September 5, 2005 *Three Bahrainis headed home after release from Guantanamo Bay, WFOR, November 4, 2005 *Free, at last! , Gulf Daily News, November 5, 2005 *Three Bahraini Guantanamo detainees return home, WFOR, November 5, 2005 *Major campaign to free Bay Bahrainis, Gulf Daily News, September 27, 2005 *'Nightmare' for freed Bay Three, Gulf Daily News, November 9, 2005 Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:People from Manama Category:Bahraini extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released